Battle Aboard the St. Anne (Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style))
"Battle Aboard the St. Anne" is the 15th episode of Season 1 of ''Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Jessie -Magica de Spell (DuckTales) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Persian - Himself * Magikarp - Itself Quotes: * Fat Cat: Did you all The Tickets to same then Cruise * Magica: Yes, All of the Pokemon Trainers Light it to take them * PJ: What Really Alright give us all The Tickets for free * Fat Cat: The Small crisis paid gets to turned * Jessie and James: Ah * Fat Cat: My Gang is secretly Aboard the St. Anne, when I give them the Signal, take the pokemon from all the trainers Aboard the ship * Meowth: That's Boss for ya I am Real Genius * A Voice: This time Failure is out of the question * Magica and PJ: aye-aye Sir * Meowth: We Can Do it *Tammy: Just imagine, sunbathing on deck all day, just a nice long, relaxing cruise. *Orinoco: We could never afford a cruise like that. *Tammy: Augh. *Dale: Reality can really bum you out. *Dale: Do you know anybody who says "radical" anymore? *Prince John: Like wow, don't I make like the coolest girl? *Magica DeSpell: Stop acting like an ignoramus. *Prince John: Ow. *Magica DeSpell: You idiot! Can't you see you were tricked?! *Meowth: What a dope! *Prince John: But you don't understand, Magikarp is a gold mine. Even its Poké Ball is solid gold. *Meowth: It's just gold plated! *Magica DeSpell: Magikarp is a no-talent Pokemon that can do nothing but flop around how do you expect to sell it?! *Prince John: I was tricked. *Magica DeSpell: How did you get the money for it? *Prince John: Well, the advance on my salary didn't quite cover it so I... *Magica DeSpell: So you did what? *Prince John: I used the advance on your salary. *Magica DeSpell: You go return that fish and get my money back right now! *Magica DeSpell: Are you crazy? *Prince John: But I... *Magica DeSepell: WE GOT WORK TO DO! *Captain: Now there's no reason to panic. I just thought I'd test out one of the lifeboats. *Prince John: Wait! There goes my next paycheck! *Magica De Spell: Who cares about your paycheck, what about mine? Trivia: * This is Fat Cat's first appearance. *Dale trades his Butterfree for a Raticate, but trades it back. Gallery: Dale.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Misty Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica de Spell as Jessie Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself 250px-Fatcat.jpg|Fat Cat as Giovanni IL015_48.jpg|Persian as Himself Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Episodes